The Voice Inside my Head
by PandaDerpper
Summary: "You know sis, its no wonder why your name means demon." Akuma didn't want it to happen. Her sister said the one sentence that crushed her.
1. Chapter 1

**The first story I ever made, so don't be too harsh. If the wording is a little strange, sorry. Hope you enjoy. :)**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

><p>I grinned while walking back home. I was ahead of schedule, and managed to finish my agenda for the day, while having no obvious injuries. My sister would have immediately question me if I had any injuries. I, of course, would have averted the questions automatically by switching to a different topic, but that would make her suspicious of me. Actually, since I repeated this process so many times, my sister probably is suspicious. Plus, my sister would have forced me get a new job… Probably.<p>

Considering how my job after school is doing some 'paperwork', the worst I could do is get a papercut, or multiple. Saying that I'm doing paperwork as a job would make anyone bored_,_ so my sister hasn't nagged me if that's my actual job. Which is really great, considering how its definitely not true.

My real job is being an exorcist. Okay, stop, before you start saying that its not an actual job, and that demons don't actually exist, they do, contrary to popular belief. So now you're a hypocrite. How do you feel about that? Anyways, whether or not you acknowledge that, I don't really care. My job is to just protect people from the demons.

Demons range from easy to control, to absolutely vicious. They can decide if they feel like killing people close to you, or letting you go. But you can be living in possible fear of them. I'm not trying to scare you by saying 'false' pretenses that will panic you. Demons do exist, and if you get caught by a dangerous demon, well, I hope you can run for your life, and look for a church. There is a small chance that an exorcist is there to help you.

Another thing, if you can see demons, that means you gone through a mashou. A mashou is when you come into contact with a demon. Which explains why you would never normally see one.

Other than my first option, another way to deal with demons is by becoming an exorcist. Yes, I'm telling you to become an exorcist because you can never have too many. I don't want to force you to being an exorcist however. Being an exorcist will not be easy. Before you can become an exorcist, you have to go to cram school. And then you have to pass the exam.

Now that you're an exorcist in training, you need to know that demons can kill you in gruesome ways. They can take over you and make you do things that you would never do. They take advantage of your fears and insecurities and use it against you. Or, you can be similar to the demon, so they just kinda possess you.

_But_, you do get money from being an exorcist; you get average pay. If you're still a little tentative about being an exorcist, you should remember that you help out people. You protect those who can't protect themselves from demons. Which makes you seem pretty cool, doesn't it?

There's also a small selection in the type of exorcists you can chose. You can chose if you want to fight with guns, swords, trained demons, or verses in the Bible. If you don't want to fight, but still want to help out, you can help by treating wounds caused by demons.

That reminds me, you can't work alone. Exorcists work in groups of two or more. I have to admit, your relationship with the other exorcists you may have to work with, can be bad, but its better than being being by yourself and surrounded by demons. It seems to me that being with people you may not like, but will help you, is better than going by yourself, and getting killed.

Going from being a human who couldn't see demons, to an exorcist who fight demons can be harsh. Only if you gone through a mashou, can you see demons. Which means, regular people have never seen a demon. Demons can do horrible things right next to you, and you become the suspect. Just because _you_ were the closest to the demon that regular people can't see. The prospects of you living a completely normal life after a mashou is low. You would probably reminisce about that time when you didn't know about demons, and be hateful to demons for possibly, ruining your life.

On an irrelevant note, I'm back home now. You forgot about that, right? Don't worry though, I didn't really do much in that time period. While you were reading all that, I was getting the first aid kit for demon injuries. I healed myself with a plant used for demon burns because of a demon that I fought earlier today in my exorcist mission. I also had put in a whole bunch of bandages into the kit because my exorcist friend gave it to me. He's a nice guy, but Yukio is really serious all the time. He needs to relax a little. I have to get more seals though. They're helpful.

I live in a house that I share with my sister. My twin sister doesn't understand how we can live by ourselves though. We _are,_ underage, and shouldn't be able to buy a house yet. But, my good friend, or uncle, as I like to call him, was nice enough to buy this apartment under his name. His name is Shiro Fujimoto.

I think I'll describe my sister's personality a little bit. She doesn't go to school; mostly because she's not allowed to leave the house. Relax, I'll explain why later. She has a photographic memory, so I make her read the thick, school textbooks, and I also buy her multiple books of her choosing. She tends to choose books at random, so she can be really moody at times. She reads a book about death, then reads a book about a princess or something. Her mood really depends on her book. She's also really intelligent because of the textbooks that I force- I mean make her read too. She's somewhat of a quiet person. She can be too blunt though. She has strong feelings for what she thinks is true, and that can make her rude and insensitive at times. She's still my sister though, and I would never want to change her.

Wait a second... I forgot to talk about myself! My bad.

I like to smile most of the time. Being too serious would make the atmosphere too… tense. I want to be able to laugh with my friends in a happy, relaxed atmosphere. I wouldn't be able to describe my personality too well, since my personality changes every now and then.

My exorcist's ranking is Upper 2nd Class. I might have gone higher, but certain restrictions kept me from doing that. I fight with a sword, a gun, and demons that I control. I keep secrets from my sister. One being an exorcist. Not my fault, I promise. Well, actually on technicality…

_But_, I really want peace though. Peace is a nice thing, but small misconceptions can change that. It's not fun when it happens. This will happen tomorrow. I wish I could have done something more about it, but no, I was pretty much the useless character who didn't do jack poop.

My sister will learn about things that I didn't want her to know. I'll have to deal with things I wished would never happen. To be honest, not that many things happen tomorrow, but something significant happens tomorrow. I wish I could have change tomorrow, because tomorrow is the death of my 'uncle'. And not peacefully either. I, unfortunately know, since I was there when he died. Didn't I help kill him too? I know I didn't help him survive, and I didn't help him to avoid it too... Is the blame suppose to go on me? I guess I have to get use to a lot of changes tomorrow.

The first step for all of this to happen, was letting my sister go outside.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I know you probably know about exorcists and all that, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. I guess this is the prologue to the story in a way. Please review and I'll take everything into consideration. See you next chapter, hopefully. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is written in Akuma's sister's point of view. I hope you enjoy! I'm also very sorry about how long it took to update. This story will follow the plot of the anime in the next chapter.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

><p>I blankly stared at the walls. The walls are plain white. The ceiling is also plain white. This entire room is white. I sat in the middle of the room and did nothing.<p>

This room is empty, having no purpose to it. There's nothing to do in this room. I call this room the Boring Room. There's no decorations, no windows, and the only thing in this room, is a bed and a nightstand. On the nightstand is a digital clock.

I wonder what my sister is doing, she's never at home at this time. I continued staring for a while. I have nothing to do. I finished all of the books in my room_. _I memorized all of them in chronological order. I just stared.

After a while, I got up and walked out of the room. I closed the door behind me. Then I walked into my room, and I couldn't help but smile. I like my room, and its also the biggest room in the apartment, so that's a bonus.

The walls and ceiling had been painted to look like the blue sky with some clouds randomly painted in various parts of the walls. My bed is in the corner of the room. The floor is wood, but it's covered with a big green carpet. In all the other corners, are bookshelves shaped like trees. At the front of my bed are two large treasure chests. One is filled with movies, and the other one is filled with pillows, blankets, and anything that would make you feel more comfortable. Bean bag chairs are placed everywhere in my room, and my room is filled with many, many books.

My sister had designed it like this because I was banned from going outside. So to make up for it, my sister made a room that looked like the outside. She doesn't say _why_ I'm not allowed to go outside, but that's okay. I'm sure I can go outside one day. I have to stay hopeful. To be honest though, she's a little mean. She wouldn't buy me any books unless I read these thick textbooks. She also made me memorize a book about medical injuries and the antidotes using my photographic memory. Then she made me memorize the Bible for some reason. And of course, a whole bunch of school textbooks.

I asked her why one time, she directly looked at me and said, "Because, demons are rude things, and education is good for you." She looked at me like demons were 100% real. I couldn't tell if she was being serious, or messing around with me. I didn't ask her again though, I know education is good for you. And why ask the same question again, when you aren't going to like the answer?

I walked around and sat in a bean bag chair. I checked the clock; it was 5:30 pm. My sister should be home soon. Right on cue, I heard the front door open and close. I started a mental countdown of one hour. For some reason, my sister goes into this one hour, dazed out mode right after she gets home. Or, when I go downstairs, she justs locks herself in the bathroom for an hour.

Oh yeah, I should introduce myself. My name is Shizuko Mizushima, and my twin sister is named Akuma Mizushima. We are both fifteen years old, and there is no way I'm telling you our weight. Oh! And our birthday is on September 17th. My sister smiles a lot. I believe she told me it was to keep a happy mood or something. Since we have lots of time, I guess I'll describe what we look like too.

I have brown hair that goes to my lower back. I don't see the need to cut it often, because I never leave home anyways. There is also a small strip of hair that is dyed sky blue. And I have sky blue eyes. I wear black glasses, and my clothing consists of t-shirts and shorts. I haven't left this house for the 3 years I've been here. I don't really remember my early stages of my life either, its all kinda blurry. I _do_ remember that I didn't really like it though, since I was locked in a room instead of a house. I also really like books.

On the other hand, my sister has black hair that she almost always keeps in a ponytail, and has dark blue eyes. She sometimes wears what looks like a school uniform.. But I usually see her wearing a black blazer, with a logo on the side, and a pair of knee length shorts. She has a white, button up, undershirt, and a striped tie. She also wears a belt with a pin attached to it usually. Her home clothes are t-shirts and shorts too.

Let's see, since we have a lot of time until my sister is out of her dazed mode, I guess I can tell you about _our(?)_ childhood, at the best of my ability. I remember when we were really, really, little, my sister and I played a lot. Then, when I was 4, something happened when we were eating, I think. I don't remember what, but it made my sister have to do something with our mom, all the time. Because of the accident, I remembered being locked in a room until I was twelve, then being moved to the house we live in today.

My sister looked liked she was became cursed since we were four. I don't remember why, but she got over it I think, since she looks fine now. When I was locked in the room, my sister came every now and then. She looked dead tired. I don't know what she had to do with our mom, but it must have been bad. I _do _know that my mom died not too long ago, but I'm not sure exactly _how_. We moved to this new house very recently too, only three years ago. I still don't know how my sister managed to get an house at age, twelve though.

One thing I know for certain though, both my mom and sister seemed to be hiding something, the reason why I was kept locked in that room for a long time. And just to be on the same page, I did get regular meals, and I did have many things to play with in the room. I just couldn't get out of the room. And just to make sure we _are_ on the same page, it did have a bathroom.

Something tells me that my sister's memories are way more helpful, but I'm not my sister, so I don't know them. I could ask her about it, but she looks too pained when she has to mention it. The last thing I want, is the only person I can ever talk to, try to avoid me. That's why I don't hate her either. I wouldn't want the only person I can ever meet, be unwilling to talk to me.

Lets see, its around the time where my sister has gone out of her dazed mode, so I'm going to head downstairs now. Yeah, there's two stories, its a big house. Seriously, how does she afford this? Was our mom rich or something?

When I went downstairs, I headed towards the living room. My sister was sitting on the couch with a frown. This worried me a little bit, so I asked her what was wrong. "Hey sis, are you okay? You have a frown on your face."

My sister looked over at me and smiled, "Yeah, I have a gut feeling. Not a good one either. There's something I have to help out with too. Plus, I ran out of something important, so I'll have to get more tomorrow."

I frowned, "a gut feeling? Your gut feelings are pretty accurate. What this gut feeling?"

My sister looked worried,"... Change. Thats my gut feeling."

I looked at her confused. Whats so wrong about change? "What's wrong with that?"

"Its not going to be a minor change, its going to be a big one, I can feel it." My sister gained a thoughtful look on her face, "Hey, sis."

"Yes?"

"... I think I'll have to take you outside tomorrow. This thing I ran out of is really important, and my gut feeling tells me I should bring you with me. Want to come with me? I'm going to have you stay at a friend of mine."

I stared at my sister surprised. Is she being serious? For my _entire_ life, I hadn't gone outside. Now, out of the blue, she's inviting me to go outside? Okay, this is a really strange gut feeling, but I'm not going to argue because I really want to go outside. So, I smiled instead. "Sure, that's really nice of you, I guess."

My sister smiled too, "Great! Now, can you make dinner? I'm hungry and have no interest in cooking today."

I laughed. I agreed to make dinner. After dinner, my sister and I headed off to our own rooms. I thought for a while. I'm really interested about what made my sister want to take me outside. It seemed too easy. To me, it doesn't matter though, as long as I can remember tomorrow forever.

But, after what happened tomorrow, I wish I could take it all back.

* * *

><p><strong>The real action is happening next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I'll try to update more often, I promise. :) If you have any suggestions, or you aren't sure about something, leave a review and I'll fix it as soon as I can. See you next chapter. Bye!<strong>


End file.
